Everlasting Love
by potterwatch101
Summary: Ron's got something on his mind. Something deep and life changing. He's just trying to find the right time and way to tell Hermione. Hermione's confused by Ron's behavior. She can tell he's thinking about something important but he isn't sharing it with her. What will happen when she finally finds out. HERMIONE AND RON ONE SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: ALL PUBLICLY RECOGNIZED CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC. ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE AUTHOR. THE AUTHOR IS IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE OWNERS, CREATORS, OR PRODUCERS OF ANY MEDIA FRANCHISE. NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT IS INTENDED. **

Ron was just about to take a walk around the Burrow when he caught sight of Hermione sitting in his front yard, conscientiously reading a book.

_Hermione_

A lot of things came up into Ron's head when he thought of Hermione Granger. Her warm hazel eyes that never failed to capture him. Every argument they ever had, he would always make the mistake of looking into her eyes and he'd fall into their trap of beauty. And then the argument would fall into her favor and she'd have her way because no one could say no to those eyes.

Her bushy hair. The same hair that she spent her second and third year in Hogwarts complaining about. Ron finally got fed up with this and silenced her with the words "Hermione, your hair is fine! I…..er….like it." That was a lie. He loved it. It was sleek, shiny, and most importantly messy. Her hair did not match her perfectionist personality but it was her trademark. It's what made her _Hermione. _

Her smile. She had a special one reserved just for him. He liked to think that it was her _Ron_ smile. Not one that was used for teachers, students, or even Harry. She only smiled a certain way around him and there was nothing he wanted more than to kiss that smile she gave.

Her laugh. It wasn't as beautiful as the other girls he heard but that didn't stop him from loving it. It was a little more shrill and most of the time she tried to bite her lip to control it. But he liked it when she did that because the beautiful pools of hazel that was her eyes lit up and afterwards she would throw him her special _Ron _smile.

Her spirit. She was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of their generation. She fairly earned that title because of her amazing spirit. What he once thought was arrogance and stubbornness was actually a curiosity to learn more and a striving to do better. She was kind, generous, smart, courageous, feisty, and strong. And as an added bonus, she was a Gryffindor.

Her heart. It was very big and accepting. Every stupid mistake he made with her would eventually be forgiven. Because despite his pratiness, she was able to see through it and love him again. After their adventure of defeating Voldemort, he knew they could survive anything. And the best part of her heart…was that it was his.

"Ron, Ron, RON!"

At the sound of his name, he snapped out of his stupor and glared at whoever was calling him. It was none other than his best friend.

Harry's shoulders were shaking vigorously with laughter as he came to sit down on the steps leading up to the front door. Ron's glare changed into embarrassment as he realized he was caught staring at his girlfriend like a lovesick puppy for the past 5 minutes. "Mate, one word out of you and I'll hex you so hard parts will be falling off. And trust me when I say I won't be considerate about which parts."

Despite his warning Harry burst out laughing and wiped the tears away from behind his glasses. Ron grumbled incoherently and went back to watching Hermione read in the front yard.

"Let's see," Harry said finally regaining control over himself "you've been staring at the yard and smiling like a prat for the past 5 minutes and now you're threatening me with bodily harm. Is someone thinking about Hermione again?

"Sod off," he said but the corners of his lips pulled into a smile "you're just as whipped as I am with Ginny."

"Maybe, but she's been all you've thought about lately. And I don't know about you mate but by now, I would've made my move."

"What move?" he asked thoroughly confused

"You know. Marry her!"

Ron rolled his eyes "Obviously you've made your move. You and Ginny are engaged."

Harry turned red "Well…..yeah. I love her. But that's not the point. You love Hermione right?"

"Yeah."

"Enough to spend the rest of your life with?"

His ears reddened but he answered the question without hesitance "Definitely."

"Well then," Harry said folding his arms to the back of his head "It looks like you're spoken for."

* * *

Hermione was engrossed in her book over impervious magical creatures when Harry's laugh caught her attention. She marked her spot with her wand and turned around to find Harry and Ron sitting on the porch.

_Boys _she thought as Ron looked like he was about to hex his best friend and Harry met his glare with a large grin. Her heart thumped harder as her eyes fixated on her boyfriend. Every time she caught sight of those freckles, bright red hair, and blue eyes she went into a different world. Ron Weasley was always able to put her under a spell much different and more magical than the ones she could conjure up with her own wand. Of course, unlike a spell, his effect lasted permanently.

She didn't stop watching him until he went back inside a minute later.

Sighing, Hermione turned to face her book about magical creatures but found that there was no way she could actually focus on the subject anymore. Not when her head was swimming with thoughts of Ron. Grumbles built up her throat as she gathered her things and walked back inside the Burrow. Her analysis on the reading was due very soon and it needed to be reported to her team working on elf rights. But sometimes Ron Weasley became a more pressing matter than house elf welfare.

Her legs carried her back into the house as the warm summer air brushed against her back. Fetching her beaded bag from her room, she put the book back inside. _Maybe I'll get it done tomorrow and submit it by Friday _she thought. She was, after all, half way done with the book and a little bit of down time never hurt anybody.

For the first time in her life, downtime sounded like a blessing. She had been cooped up with so much work from the Ministry this week that she almost tore her hair out from the stress. Thankfully today seemed like a more forgiving day than others.

Her thoughts were to grab an apple from the kitchen and then take a walk by herself. She successfully got the apple and turned to the yard again when she caught Ron there, standing at the same spot she sat in moments ago. A small smile graced her lips and then suddenly, she wasn't so keen on being alone anymore. Her walk turned into strides as she tried to close as much distance as she possibly could between her and Ron.

As if sensing her presence, Ron looked up. His mouth stretched into a grin as his hands curved around her hips when she was in arm's length. "I-"she started but Ron's lips crashed down onto hers before another word could be spoken. The same feeling of immense pleasure and butterflies that resulted from Ron's kisses, filled up her entire body. Her heart, which was thumping erratically, was the only thing she could hear for the first few seconds of the kiss before she completely melted into it.

They stood swaying in one spot for several minutes before a voice broke them away from their little heaven. "OI YOU LOT!" shouted Harry from the door with one hand wrapped around Ginny. The pair of them exchanged mischievous grins "COULD YOU KINDLY STOP SUCKING EACH OTHERS FACES?"

Ron muttered very choice swear words as Ginny and Harry walked down from the porch and appeared next to them "Bloody hell, is there no privacy anymore?"

Ginny looked at them incredulously "Privacy? You're asking for privacy when you're well aware that there are seven people in that house right now and you're in broad daylight? If you ask me, you two need to get a room."

"Yeah, well…." Ron trailed off not being able to find a good insult and fell silent to his best friend and his sister's laughter. If any of them had paid attention to her at that moment they would've noticed she was as red as Ron's hair. But thankfully the two were too busy laughing and Ron was too busy glaring at them to notice.

Finally when it all simmered down to shared smiles and one or two giggles, she faced Harry and Ginny with a very disapproving look "How do you two always find a convenient time to interrupt us?

It was true. Many times it was either Harry or Ginny who had walked in on their little moments in the kitchen, outside, or by the couch. In all honesty, there weren't really many places in the Burrow to have moments. She was at the very least grateful that it had never been George to walk in on them. He was always too busy with the joke shop to visit the house much anymore and with Angelina as his partner, he had another reason to get to work in the morning. Nevertheless she was getting extremely tired of being caught.

Harry's smile only widened "We don't walk in on it. You to just have a shit way of hiding it."

"But I'm glad we interrupted _that_," Ginny added "I mean I approve of the relationship but honestly, I don't think I'm ready to see bushy haired, Quidditch playing baby's with encyclopedia brains just yet."

This time her and Ron were both red at what Ginny was insinuating. And for several minutes, they couldn't find any teasing words of their own to throw back.

Finally, Hermione broke away from Ron and firmly held on to the apple in her hand "Well Ginny I feel the same way." She added with a smile "Merlin knows what I would do if messy haired bespectacled little boys were calling you two mum and dad."

Now it was there turn to go red with embarrassment. Ron let out a laugh as he pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Well at least we weren't caught eating each other up in the front yard." Ginny snapped while triumphantly grinning.

Ron glared at his sister "Yeah, well-"

"All right break it up," Harry said as his smile widened "We had a reason for coming down here besides embarrassing the two of you." Before Hermione could ask what his reasons were, Harry grabbed the apple from her hand and tossed it in the air. As the apple came down and he caught it, he asked "Anyone up for a friendly game of Quidditch?"

In a normal situation, Hermione would've denied his offer immediately however this time felt different. She had a need for speed and what better way to satisfy it than a rousing game of Quidditch.

Ron nodded in response and she smiled indicating her enthusiasm. They both followed Harry and Ginny to the broom shed with an unspoken excitement lingering in the air.

"Alright," Harry stated as they grabbed their brooms "Me and Ginny against you and Ron."

Her eyes widened a little at their statement and she turned her head to meet Ron. Uncertainty leaked into her face. Did he want her on his team?

Everyone knew Hermione was complete rubbish when it came to playing Quidditch. Harry, Ron, and Ginny saw Quidditch as freedom and lived in the thrill of it. But Hermione saw it as uncertainty. In a classroom she could read and get all the right answers but in the air she had no idea what the right answer was. Mostly because there really was no answer, it was all based on instinct. She didn't know how to do it that way.

It was funny, ridiculous even, that she had trouble with the game considering she fought in a war surviving purely on instinct. But that was in a life or death situation when adrenaline was pumping through her system and her body was on autopilot. This was well…..Quidditch. There was nothing life threatening about it….well most of the time.

A hand shook in front of her face interrupting her thoughts. "Earth to Hermione," called Harry's voice "I know you can see me. I swear I'm not invisible. I saw myself in the mirror this morning." Hermione bit her lip to control a smile from appearing on her face and threw a pointed look at Harry who merely shrugged and ran out into the garden after Ginny. Ron placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as his blue eyes met with her brown ones "Would you like to ride with me on my broom instead?"

Hermione nodded with absolute gratitude radiating from her face "Yes please." If they weren't in the company of two other people, she would've kissed him right then and there for his kindness.

Hermione mounted the Comet 60 and hugged Ron's waist as they flew into the warm summer air.

By mid-day, Harry and Ginny were way ahead of them on points but everyone forgot the score as they happily chucked apples back and forth through poorly made hoops and posts. She didn't think she had laughed so much in her entire life. The game was exactly what they all needed on such a good day.

Ron was a real focused player. He spent most of his time making the goals that Hermione couldn't and sneaking in one or two kisses when he could. Hermione both welcomed and despised this attitude. She was glad that Ron could get so fixated on something to thoroughly enjoy it, however she would've liked spending a bit more time with him. It may have been just her imagination but something felt a little _off _about Ron today.

Of course that didn't stop her from enjoying the game for all it was worth and by the end of the day, everyone was laughing hysterically as they dismounted their brooms. Eventually, it came to their attention after one good sniff that they all desperately needed a shower. Ginny and Hermione took the ones in the top floor and Harry and Ron were forced to wait until they both finished.

When Hermione was finally done with her shower she stood over the bathroom sink slowly plaiting her hair into a well tied braid. She had a weird squirming feeling in her stomach. Almost like something new was going to happen tonight. Something life changing.

It was only a mere feeling but she couldn't shake it off. The idea made her excited and nervous. Would this be a good change or a bad one? Just in case, she pocketed her wand before leaving the bathroom so Ron could occupy it. He grinned his famous lop sided grin at her before kissing the top of her head and then occupying the currently vacant bathroom.

A faint blush crept over Hermione's cheeks as a flurry of butterflies traveled around her body. It didn't go away even when Ginny accompanied her for dinner with a little knowing twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Ron was nervous beyond belief. Every inch of him was shaking and he was probably very close to having a panic attack. But that didn't stop him from going through with his plans.

He was going propose to her. Tonight. He saw no point in delaying it anymore.

And to be honest the sooner he did it, the better. He couldn't wait to start a life with Hermione

_Hermione _

He managed to stop shaking so much as his thoughts went to her. There were times where they fought and those fights turned into the bitterest arguments known to wizardkind. But she was right for majority of them and when he learned to accept that, making up became so sweet.

Because every time he looked at her he was reminded just how lucky he was.

She wasn't perfect really. Not even close. She liked to sing even though she was tone deaf. She peeled off the crust to her bread on sandwiches because she absolutely _hated _crust. And when she ate, she ate systematically. Even as they had dinner today he couldn't help but smile as she placed exactly two pieces of chicken on her plate, one scoop of mashed potatoes, and no more than three pieces of asparagus. She even went as far as arranging it all neatly so it appeared in an orderly manner on her plate.

She had her rough edges, there was no doubt about it, but if he had the power to change her he never would. He loved _his _Hermione the way she was. She was imperfectly perfect and that was the best kind of perfection there was.

With those last thoughts lingering in his mind he stopped short in his tracks as Hermione bumped into him halfway across the hall. "Oof," she mumbled as her body met his. She nearly fell and he quickly acted on reflex and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Er-thanks Ron." She said completely scarlet red.

He positioned her normally and reluctantly let go. For a moment he considered proposing to her in the hall. The ring in his pocket started to make its presence known as the thought became more appealing. However at the last minute he refrained from doing so and instead asked "Hermione would you like to take a walk with me?"

For a moment she appeared a little startled, but then her lips curled into a smile and she nodded "Lead the way."

Ron pinned it as a stroke of luck that he did not propose to Hermione in the hallway. As much as he wanted to, he knew she wouldn't appreciate that. Hermione was worth more effort. A whole lot more effort.

They walked the familiar path to the lake nearby the house. As they talked, the gentle hum of electricity that he normally felt around her started to buzz between them. Half way through the walk, he was putting every ounce of effort not to just grab her and kiss her under the starry night.

But three fourths of the way, he just couldn't do it anymore. Ron grabbed her forearm gently and pulled her to a stop as she was at mid-sentence. The shake in his fingers came back as he gulped down the nervousness in the back of his throat.

"Ron are you alright?" she asked with genuine concern laced into her voice.

He sighed "I can't do this anymore Hermione."

Her eyes started to gloss over "Wh-what d'you mean?"

"No that's not what I meant," Ron rushed in quickly. He didn't mean to imply that he was breaking up with her. He was actually trying to do the exact opposite. Instead he grabbed her hands into his shaking ones and stared straight into her eyes "Look Hermione, we've had our fair share of arguments. And each one has been just as annoying as the others but…if there's one thing I've learned about being with you it's that I can't live without you in my life."

Tears slipped out of her eyes but she was smiling so he knew they were happy tears. This encouraged him to keep going "You know, Harry asked me one day whether it was all worth it. Of course I socked him over the head for saying something like that but afterwards I gave him an answer. He was asking whether you were worth the fighting and for a moment I was mentally reliving all our rows. Blimey there were about a million of them but I realized that each one had me smiling. Literally smiling Hermione!" he said beaming for emphasis.

She laughed a little but let him continue "I realized that I liked bickering with you and then I thought _I've probably gone mad_. But after a while I understood that it was all because I was in love. And so I told Harry that you were worth every second."

"The point in all of this," he continued, never breaking away from her eyes "is that I realized how much I loved you that day. And every night after that I had to add _I love you_ after wishing you goodnight. I also got around to realizing that…..I want to keep being with you but it's so hard when you're just my girlfriend. I need you to be more." And _finally _he got down on one knee. Hermione's eyes widened as he brought out the little box from his pocket "I thought about doing this a million different ways. I planned to take you by the lake or go out to dinner with you and sneak it in the bread like Harry did," He paused for a second "But then I realized this is just about you and me so I decided to do it like this. At random where it's just you and me," he opened the little box to reveal the diamond ring "Hermione will you please marry me."

Although she knew it was coming she still gasped as he laid down the question. "Y-yes," she mumbled with many unshed tears in her eyes. Ron grinned from ear to ear. He felt like he was flying into the heavens. And then as if that one word wasn't enough Hermione added "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Before he knew it, his mouth had covered hers in a soft and passionate kiss. Ron could easily say, this was the best kiss he ever had with her. Her lips tasted of elation as it emphasized all her joy. They tasted of their past and the struggles from the obstacles they overcame. They tasted of promise of a beautiful life together in the very near future. They also tasted of some of the hardships they'll endure as husband and wife. But mostly they tasted of unending and everlasting love.

_Okay people that is officially a rap :D_

_This is purely a one shot because I love shipping Ron and Hermione. I think they're absolutely adorable. I also like Harry and Ginny so I had to add the couple in this story. I'm actually very proud of the playful banter I made up for those two and Ron and Hermione. I mean this entire one shot thing was really hard to write considering it's the first one shot I ever did but I think I gave you some really satisfying banter along with good Hermione and Ron action. _

_To be absolutely honest, the proposing freaked me out as much as it freaked Ron out. Ron's not exactly a true romantic and all us HP fanatics know that. So I knew there wouldn't be roses and candles and a choir singing marry me or anything like that. This is just the way I pictured Ron would ask her. The only thing he got right was proposing to her in a starry night but I still loved the way I wrote it. _

_If you guys loved the way I wrote it as well then do comment because I really want to know what you're thinking. I left their age open for guessing because a lot of people have different ideas on when they got engaged. But of course I had to make Ginny get engaged before Ron. He's going to get relentlessly teased for that ;P. _

_Anyways…..thanks for reading and forgot to favorite/follow if you liked it :D_

_Stay Beautiful. _


End file.
